


Here with me

by htray



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htray/pseuds/htray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS pour le concours "The last songfic Contest du forum Damn Addict Lemon basé sur la chanson Here with me de Dido</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here with me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here with me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13595) by Dido. 



**The « last songfic » Contest :**

**Titre de votre OS : Here with me**

**Chanson choisie : Here with me de Dido (version accoustique)**

**http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCnxpRDNyTc**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, la chanson à Dido, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

.

_._

Lentement, je referme la porte de _notre_ appartement. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire _mon_ appartement maintenant ?

**I didn't hear you leave**  
 _Je ne t'ai pas entendu partir_

Je sais que jamais je ne pourrais m'y résoudre. Ce sera toujours _notre_ appartement. Comme je serais toujours _tienne_. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, des flashs de notre dernière nuit me submergent et je ne les repousse pas.

C'est ma pénitence.

Chaque instant de chaque jour depuis ta disparition, je revis nos dernières heures ensemble.

C'est cruel comme châtiment mais je le mérite.

**I wonder how am I still here**  
 _Je me demande comment je suis encore ici._

C'est ma faute… Tu ne voulais pas sortir ce soir-là. Et comme toujours, pour me faire plaisir, tu as accepté de me suivre. J'ai vu la fatigue dans tes yeux, la lassitude dans ton regard. J'ai entendu le soupir de frustration lorsque je t'ai délogé de notre lit pour t'obliger à sortir.

Tout ça parce que je n'avais pas envie de préparer le repas…

Je revois encore ton visage, ton sourire de façade que tu avais une fois habillé. Je savais que c'était encore pour me faire plaisir et pourtant, telle une peste pourrie-gâtée, je n'ai rien dit.

J'ai même ri devant ton faux air de joie avant de retomber amoureuse de toi pour la millionième fois lorsque tu as haussé ton sourcil gauche. Tu faisais toujours ça lorsque je me moquais de toi.

Tu t'es alors avancé vers moi, cette lueur espiègle dans le regard et, avant que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, j'ai été projeté comme un vulgaire sac de patates par-dessus ton épaule musclée.

« Allons manger mon ogresse ! Et en rentrant, c'est moi qui te mange !» t'es-tu exclamé en claquant mes fesses sous mes éclats de rire.

Là encore, la promesse d'une nuit de plaisir entre tes bras aurait dû me faire changer d'avis…

Si seulement…

**I don't want to move a thing**  
 _Je n'ai envie de bouger quoi que ce soit_

Je jette un œil alentour avant de marcher à travers le salon. Depuis ton départ, rien n'a changé. Je n'ai pas le courage de faire quoi que ce soit. J'aurais trop la sensation de te voir disparaître à mesure que je range. La poussière a élu domicile un peu partout, nous avons de nouvelles colocataires à huit pattes qui ont tissé leurs toiles dans quelques recoins.

Ca ne fait qu'une semaine et pourtant, la désolation règne. La vie est partie d'ici, il ne reste rien. Rien qui ne vaille le coup…

Je souris en voyant tes baskets traîner à travers la pièce.

Je me rappelle à quel point je m'énervais de te voir faire tous les soirs.

Ce soir, je donnerais tout pour te voir faire à nouveau.

**It might change my memory**  
 _Cela pourrait modifier mes souvenirs_

Je me vois encore soupirer, assise sur le canapé, assistant à ton rituel un sourire ironique plaqué sur ton visage. Tu savais à quel point je prenais sur moi pour rester calme. Tu jubilais bien trop lorsque je m'énervais, me comparant souvent à un petit chaton sortant les griffes.

Je me vois encore lever les yeux au ciel lorsque tu as balancé négligemment tes chaussures à travers la pièce. La première atterrit près de la commode, la seconde sous la table basse.

Je me vois encore retenir mon rire tandis que tu te déhanchais devant moi, tentant tant bien que mal d'enlever ton t-shirt par le col sans avoir préalablement dégagé les bras. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi tu te contorsionnais autant alors qu'en le soulevant par le bas tu y serais arrivé sans le tirer dans tous les sens.

Je me vois encore lécher mes lèvres en détaillant ton torse encore en sueur de ton jogging du soir. Tes muscles bandés par l'effort que tu venais de fournir, quelques gouttes dégoulinant toutes dans la même direction, vers cet endroit de ton corps que j'aimais tant et qui me le rendait si bien !

Je te vois encore jouer avec l'élastique de ton jogging, jaugeant mes réactions d'un regard impétueux, cherchant à savoir si j'étais d'humeur ou non…

Je te vois encore, toi et ton sourire victorieux, enlever ton pantalon, marcher vers la salle de bain et me faire un clin d'œil par-dessus ton épaule en laissant la porte grande ouverte.

Ton boxer vola à travers la pièce quelques secondes plus tard.

**I don't want to call my friends**  
 _Je ne veux pas appeler mes amis_

Les larmes affluent tandis que je parcours le même chemin, le jogging est toujours là, en boule sur le sol.

Au loin la sonnerie du téléphone résonne, mais je ne l'entends plus.

Il n'y a que toi.

Toi et ton joli petit cul qui se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Toi et moi. Comme c'est supposé être.

Moi qui te suis sans me faire prier.

Moi qui salive d'avance de notre future étreinte.

Comme dans mon souvenir, j'entre dans la cabine de douche et allume l'eau. Je ne règle pas la température, à quoi bon ? Je m'accroupis dans le coin, l'eau tombe sur mon corps et trempe mes vêtements. J'enserre mes bras autour de mes genoux repliés et me balance. D'avant en arrière. Lentement comme pour ne pas briser la vision de nous deux, nus sous cette douche.

Je sens encore ta bouche charnue emprisonnant la mienne. Ton râle lorsque je te mordille la lèvre inférieure. Ta peau qui frissonne sous mes ongles. Tes mains sur mon corps qui s'acharnent à me déshabiller. Tu es brusque puis, une fois nue, la douceur vient remplacer ton empressement.

Je sais que le moment va être inoubliable. Ta bouche sur mon cou me rend réceptive, je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller. Le carrelage froid dans mon dos me glace tandis que tes mains modelant et façonnant mon corps me brûlent.

Ma tête cogne le mur tandis que tu me soulèves. Ton corps possédant le mien me fait oublier tout le reste. Tu as toujours su m'emmener loin.

Les autres n'ont jamais compris. Personne n'a jamais compris. Que faisait la riche héritière avec le jardinier ? J'ai tout quitté sans aucun regret pour toi et jamais personne ne comprendra. Notre amour était rare et puissant. Moi j'ai su. Dès que nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai su. Bien avant de posséder mon corps, tu possédais mon âme.

Je peux encore sentir tes coups de rein, tes mains pétrissant mes fesses pour me retenir tout contre toi. N'as-tu jamais compris que partir ou même m'éloigner de toi était inconcevable ? J'étais à toi. Je suis à toi.

Je revois encore ton regard brûlant m'observant me tordre de plaisir sous tes coups de hanche de plus en plus profonds et précis, puis ton sourire victorieux lorsque tu m'emmènes aux confins du plaisir.

**They might wake me from this dream**  
 _Ils pourraient m'éveiller de ce rêve_

Je peux encore voir tes yeux verts se fermer tandis que mon nom est la seule chose qui parvient à sortir de ta bouche. Ton souffle erratique me chatouille le cou, prolongeant mon plaisir.

Je te sens me porter hors de la douche et me poser sur le lit. Tu me surplombes, mes yeux peinent à s'ouvrir, tes doigts effleurent mes joues et tes lèvres se posent amoureusement sur les miennes.

Aujourd'hui, glacée et trempée jusqu'aux os, je refais le même chemin. Mon rêve est si vivace que j'ai l'impression de voir l'empreinte de tes pieds mouillés sur la moquette.

**And I can't leave this bed**  
 _Et je ne peux quitter ce lit_

Je m'allonge en chien de fusil, emprisonnant mes genoux tout contre ma poitrine au risque de voir mon cœur partir en mille éclats de verre. La brûlure est intense, le manque est là. Le vide aussi.

J'effleure les draps. Le lit est toujours fait, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à entrer dans les draps pour y dormir. D'ailleurs je ne dors presque plus. Ton odeur est partout, enivrante. Je ferme les yeux à nouveau et me laisse bercer par mes souvenirs.

**I'll do what I want**  
 _Je ferai ce que je veux_

« Allons manger dehors ! » ai-je déclaré.

Tu t'es alors jeté sur le côté « Bella j'ai pas envie, je suis naze ! »

« Allez Jazz, s'il te plaît ? »

**But I can't hide**  
 _Mais je ne peux me cacher_

Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas. Tu n'as jamais su me dire non et il m'arrivait parfois d'en tirer avantage.

**I won't go**  
 _Je ne m'en irai pas_ _  
_

Aujourd'hui, je donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière. Pour t'enfermer dans cet appart et te laisser me faire l'amour jusqu'à la fin du monde.

**I won't sleep**  
 _Je ne dormirai pas_

J'ai déclenché la fin de notre monde. De mon monde.

**I can't breathe**  
 _Je ne peux pas respirer_

Je nous revois encore sortir bras dessus bras dessous du restaurant et marcher pour rentrer chez nous. Je revois encore les deux hommes armés nous acculant contre le mur en brique. Je revois encore tes yeux briller de peur pour moi.

« Ton portefeuille ! » a hurlé le premier, celui qui te tenait.

« Ne lui faites pas de mal » as-tu dit en lui donnant ce qu'il voulait.

Puis je sens encore les mains du second parcourir mon corps. Je me mords les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas t'alerter. Ses doigts passent sous le rebord de ma robe. Un pleurnichement et des larmes s'échappent malgré moi. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre pour ne pas que tu joues au héros mais il est trop tard, tu as entendu.

Le bruit des cris, des coups, des corps qui se percutent résonne encore à mes oreilles.

« Bella ! » as-tu crié en t'élançant vers moi tandis que l'homme avait arraché la robe au niveau de ma poitrine qu'il pétrissait de ses mains calleuses.

Puis un coup de feu.

Je revois encore ton regard d'abord surpris puis résigné lorsque tu comprends ce qu'il se passe. Tu t'écroules au sol et tes yeux se ferment. Du coin de l'œil je peux voir des silhouettes s'approchant, faisant fuir les deux hommes.

Je sens encore le sol humide sous mes genoux lorsque je tombe. Je rampe jusqu'à cette forme inerte au sol.

Je ne peux pas y croire.

Je ne veux pas y croire.

Lentement, je caresse tes boucles blondes.

« Jasper »

Je t'appelle doucement, te secouant avec précaution pour que tu te réveilles.

« Jasper ! JASPER ! »

Puis je te remue, de plus en plus fort, je crie, je hurle et m'égosille pour que tu me reviennes.

Mais tu ne reviendras pas.

Jamais.

Et moi non plus…

**I cannot be**  
 _Je ne peux exister_ __  
**Until you're resting here with me**  
 _Que lorsque tu te reposes ici avec moi_ __  



End file.
